Ice cubes
by SkatingOnIcest
Summary: Anna never expected something like this to happen while her sister was away [Elsanna]


Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Disney franchise

* * *

Anna sighs deeply as she bows her head in disappointment "I just- I'm gonna miss you" she sheepishly admits as she tucks a stray strand of hair back behind her ear, a cool hand cups her chin and gently forces her to look Elsa in the eye "I'm going to come back Anna" she whispers, trying to quell the unspoken fear.

This had taken place 5 days ago and Anna was sure she was going mad from boredom as she pushed her now lukewarm food around her plate, there was a growing impatience in her chest though as Elsa was due home tomorrow and she could feel herself growing restless for her sister to be safe at home again, alliances be damned.

At first she thought the warm fuzzy feeling in her abdomen was just excitement at the thought of her sister being home, but as the day wore on and the feeling intensified she realised it was excitement of another kind; she didn't really expect the heat between her legs to burn brighter at the thought of her sister either.

She sighed angrily as she crossed her legs tightly, attempting the squish the feeling into submission but only causing it to flare up and spread tingles throughout her body; she threw her head back in frustration before staring back down at her cup, now empty bar the large amount of ice she had put in there.

Before she knew the urge had even been there she was in her room, cup of ice in hand, though the ice had melted a little in the quick walk to her room leaving a small puddle in the bottom of her cup; she rattled the ice again with a soft snort of bemusement to herself before placing it on the table beside her bed and beginning to fiddle with the laces at the back of her dress.

The thin ribbon danced between her fingers as she pulled at it roughly in her desperation, almost getting it tightly knotted at points, she struggled in removing her arms from the short sleeves, getting caught up in the remaining ribbon she had skipped in her haste; she flopped onto the bed as the dress finally cleared her feet and crawled in a crab walk until her head rested against against the pillows

She let herself relax into the bed, the cold air bringing goosebumps to the flesh exposed to it; her hand shot out to her right groping around on the bedside table and almost giving herself a heart attack as she nearly knocks over the goblet full of ice, it rattles loudly before she grasps its stem and slides her finger tips up to the damp rim. She strains her fingers to grasp the very top ice cube, squeezing it tightly to stop it from shooting from between them causing them to go almost painfully numb; droplets of freezing cold water glide down her arm and drip down onto her chest as it shudders with her suppressed gasps.

She squeezes it tighter in her palm, the heat of it forcing the droplets of water to evolve into little streams that trailed down to her elbow and into her sheets and formed puddles between her breasts that leaked towards her navel; soon the ice chunk was nothing but a little pip that fell from between her fingers though Anna didn't care, her fingers were cold enough to match the ice as she tickles just the tip of her nipple with the pad of her pinkie.

She reaches out with her other hand for more ice wanting it to join the temperature of the other, repeating the procedure but this time dripping the water over the nipple that wasn't being softly stroked by an icy touch that almost burned. She tilted her head back and shut her eyes, at first trying to draw images to her mind in short blonde hair, a broad jaw and even broader shoulders, she tried to imagine large hands, rough from many years of working with ice cupping her breasts instead of her own slim fingers but as she slid her hand through the icy water upon her abdomen but the image doesn't last long.

The short dirty blond hair, lengthened out and lightened until it was practically white, the broad jaw became less square and the shoulders shrunk until what once was Kristoff's coarse fingers running over her stomach were now Elsa's, smooth and soft, tracing the line between her stomach and her panties. Clenching her eyes shut she dips her fingers beneath the fabric and slowly glides her fingers over strands of downy hair and as her bitterly cold fingers dip into moist heat her breath hisses out from between her teeth in a rush at the conflicting feelings of heat on cold and cold on heat.

"Elsa" she whispers, as she circles her clit softly, "Elsa" it's louder this time as her other icy hand squeezes at her breast softly; she bites her lip and arches her back forcing her hips harder into her hand, choking her gasp off before it could begin. The heat of her body begins to rise, a red flush spreading upwards from her chest; her hands begin to heat up as well, the cold finally wearing off in favor of the heat between her legs though Anna does not care as with the image of Elsa in her mind she hardly notices at all.

"Elsa!" she cries _"Elsa!"_ it sounds almost like a sob, torn roughly from her throat as she slides a finger deep within herself, and she's so warm inside that in her mind Elsa moans, it's such a sexy noise that Anna almost finds herself letting go right then with a whimper; instead she slides in another finger, flexing them both as they reached as far as they would go before sliding them back out and with a rough push against her clit she pushed them back in.

Her imaginary Elsa is whispering such naughty words in her ear, words she would never dare repeat out loud to the real Elsa and her hips are bucking wildly against her hand while the muscles in her abdomen coil tighter and tighter until she thinks she's going to burst when she hears Elsa's voice whisper her name, she cries out loudly before slapping a hand over her mouth to muffle anymore noise as white suddenly flashes behind her eyes and no matter how hard she tries her cry of Elsa's name can be heard leaking through her fingers.

Her chest heaves harshly as she attempts to gather her breath, gusts of cold air causing her to shiver violently and bite her lip as she feels herself grow wetter again and she opens her eyes; only to yelp in horror as Elsa stood before her, cheeks flushed red and hand gripping the door handle tightly while a key laid at her feet.


End file.
